The 50 Themes Challenge
by NeverQuest
Summary: [AU,OCs] 03. HOLDiNG HANDS : Aloli came to the beach to watch and sunset, and Kozue would always end up finding her there, because finding her one day not being there would be just plain odd.
1. 01 : Songfic

**The 50 Themes Challenge  
**. By Moofy .  
_Aloli xx Kozue_

_A/N: This was just something me and Loomy-kins decided to do, because these challenges always sound so fun : . I wanted to post mine up here for the helluvit, but I dunno if Loomy will xD. We made up the themes ourselves, and had them be about our characters from a Loveless roleplay we did a while ago. None of the original Loveless characters are in it; it's kinda like an AU xD. ANYWAY, my drabbles are going to be about my characters, Aloli and Kozue. Even if you don't know them, I hope you still find these drabbles funny/cute/sweet/whatever. 3_

.--.--.--.

**01 : Songfic ("These Words" - Natasha Bedingfield)**

A hum of concentration echoed off the pale yellow walls of the room, originating from the figure that was currently hunched over the desk in the far corner. The sound bounced around the walls pretty easily; it was a plain, practically-empty room, after all. A desk. A bed against the window. A desk scattered with screwdrivers and mechanical parts. A cramped doorway closet and a dresser that was rarely in use, since she rarely ever took the time to put her clothing away. A drab calender hung on the wall above the desk, displaying graphics of automobiles instead of cute puppies with big, shiny eyes.

Because she was Aloli, typically untypical. Unusual, as usual. Grunge looked good on her.

She was grungy. And ungraceful. And not poetic. Which lead to the center of said girl's frustrations of the hour. A growl rumbing from her throat, she snapped her wrist in the direction the waste basket, and whatever she had thrown landed behind it, out of view. Standing up with a huff, she put her hands on her hips, looking down at the bothersome object.

But, no. It wasn't an overfried microwave she was trying to tweak up, or a wristwatch she was asked to fix.

It was a flimsy piece of paper.

_These words are my own_

Yes, her pencil dived down onto the paper, gliding over, scribbling words and words and _no, no, what are you thinking writing that, that sounds too cheesy!_ and hence, another sheet is crumpled and thrown at the overflowing wastebasket to join its doomed siblings.

One fact could explain Aloli's strange behavior; tomorrow was the eighth anniversary of the day she and Kozue had first met.

_Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F  
Its who I am, its what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you_

Sure, she could've just sing the lyrics of some sappy love song, holding a boombox blasting the music and screeching her heart out underneath his window, but she didn't seem too fond of that. Well, she still planned on the holding the boombox blasting the music and screeching her heart out underneath his window thing -- classic, but quirky -- but she didn't want to use a song already made.

She had such feelings for him. There was a spot on her heart, threatening to completely take the organ over, that held such dear emotions and feelings related to him, and she could easily tap into it and bathe in the warmth that was her love for him. She found herself doing it every day, when her job as a petty mechanic at The Garage made her feel sore and as cold as the metals she worked with. What she felt could be described in no one else's words but hers. And what better way to express such feelings than in song?

Pour her soul into a song, even if she couldn't sing, just for him. It was the least she could do.

_I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration, but its not coming easily_

She wanted to word it perfectly, find the absolute best melody that her heart hummed whenever she was simply in his presence, but sadly, words were never her thing. All she knew was the pure love that she _felt_, but as she was finding out right now, she just couldn't put it in human words. Anything that finally came to her head was written down, then read over and given a look of disapproval; it didn't seem enough, it didn't express it quite enough, it needed to sound more _meaningful._

"Why can't I just do _this _right?" the brunette mumbled to herself, propping her head up with her hand as she already found herself doodling things on the side of the paper, from random squiggles to neat car designs she hoped to build someday. If only feelings came as easily to her as mechanics did.

_Read some Bryon Shelley and Keates  
Recited it over a hip-hop beat  
I'm havin' trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines_

Humming to herself, she tapped her bare foot against the oil-stained carpet and drummed her fingers on the desk, scanning the words she had down and trying to get a beat that would fit them -- occasionally letting her head fall into her open palm with a loud _smack!_ whenever she thought of a good line, but everything seemed too similar to a song already in existence. She didn't want this song to be like any else. She wanted it to be remembered as _her__song to him_ whenever a line from it was recited.

It was _her_ embodiment of feelings, _her_ saying '_I need you'_, not Leanne Rime's.

There must have been another way to express such an emotion!

_You know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothin' I write is ever good enough_

Sighing, she let her head rest against her folded arms on the desk, peridot-green eyes staring helplessly at the messy handwriting on the paper of words that seemed to be so empty and unimportant now that she reviewed them. They just didn't feel like enough.

Letting her mind wander, she realized that even if she _did_ manage to write good lyrics and find the right beat, the music was the problem. She had no musical talents at all. And there was absolutely no musical intruments in her house; not even a standard piano. Maybe all she needed was her voice? But no, she had the singing voice of a rat; she didn't want to damage his hearing. She wanted it to be perfect. She wanted to _be_ perfect.

_I'm gettin' off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperboles to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoa_

Looking at the clock, it was already five in the morning. Groaning, she hauled herself up from her chair and plopped face-first onto her bed, feeling exhausted but her struggling mind not letting her eyes stay closed for long. Glancing out the open window, the sky was already starting to be stained with pastel pinks and purples as the sun peeked above the horizon. The peaceful scene made Aloli want to scream; if the world wasn't going to woe over her problems with her, then who _was_?

Pouting, her eyes instictively flickered toward the movement outside. A mockingbird sat perched on the rim of the overhanging roof right outside her window, one of the first birds to be awake. Not too long after, another came and landed right next to it, fluffing up its feathers slightly before nudging its beak towards the other, a squirming worm wriggling between it. Aloli couldn't help but smile at the two literal lovebirds (and tried not to laugh as she used that term in her head, because really, they _were_ lovebirds). Their love was so simple. So simple and carefree.

She froze for a moment. _So simple_...

_Tryin' to find the magic  
Tryin' to write a classic  
Wastebin full of paper  
Clever rhymes -- see ya later_

She grinned, widely, ridiculously, and silently thanked those simple little birds outside as she rolled off the bed and onto her feet, swiping her arms over her desk and dumping all the little notes of fluffy sayings and doodles into the already-full trashcan, half of it missing the can itself but she didn't care, because she was Aloli, typically untypical. Unusual, as usual.

And she had just thought of the perfect thing to say.

_These words are my own, from my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way to better say  
I love you, I love you_

It was already six in the morning, and the purple-haired boy himself was making his way through the creaky, vine-covered gate in front of Aloli's house, already dressed and ready to walk with the girl to school. Yawning as two mockingbirds flew right in front of his path, he found the big oak door through sleepy eyes and knocked on it. But as soon as his fist collided with the door just once, it flew open and he was tackled to the ground in a blur of brown curls, pale skin, and white-tipped cat ears and tail.

"Uuugh..." Kozue groaned, trying to pick his head up after it went slamming into the ground. Opening one eye and managing to sit up, he glanced down where he found Aloli clinging to his brown sweatshirt, face snuggled comfortably in his chest. "Err, Aloli? You're still in your pajamas..." he commented, rubbing her back, only slightly worried. "Up all night working again?"

_These words are my own, from my heart flow  
I love you, I love you  
That's all I've got to say  
Can't think of a better way  
And that's all I've got to say  
I love you, is that okay?_

Aloli replied with a low mutter.

"Good morning. I love you."


	2. 02 : Lust

**The 50 Themes Challenge  
**. By Moofy .  
_Aloli xx Kozue_

_A/N: I needed to get this theme done with -sweatdrop-. I had this idea for a drabble a while ago, but I was too lazy and never went through with it, and now that me and Loomy are doing these challenges, it was kinda like "Eh, why the hell not." So, ta-da! (I tried to make this one shorter, 'cause the first one was ridiculous xD)_

.--.--.--.__

**02 : Lust**

This was overkill.

What was the reason they had to battle other fighting units again?

Kozue couldn't remember. Not when his mind struggled through the worried and panicked thoughts flooding his brain, searching for something comical yet comforting (wasn't comfort her favorite word?) to say to the mass of too-pale skin and torn clothes and frazzled curls and _red_ -- _red, _damn it, liquid crimson, essence of life, spilling from her, she was _hurt_ -- in his arms.

Thankful that Aloli's dad wasn't home when they had arrived, since he didn't exactly feel like explaining anything (though it wouldn't be too hard -- they had gotten into many fights with other units, but it was usually Kozue who was beaten up, being the Sacrifice, but this time it was Aloli, oh Aloli, beaten and bruised and _bleeding_ and even if he had to explain, he couldn't, because he doesn't really know how it happened himself--), he kneeled by the tub as he waited for it to be filled with warm water which was taking too long for his liking and Kozue didn't want to think and he was _definitely_ not panicking--

"Kozue, calm down," a small voice from in his arms whispered, and his maroon gaze, so bright with worry, met her green one that was too dull and weak and he swallowed the multiple lumps in his throat. "You're shaking so much I thought you were having a seizure on me."

Without replying, he gently, gently peeled the worn clothes from Aloli's thin figure and Aloli almost, _almost_ bashed him on the head for treating her with such care because she was _far_ from a porcelain doll. After lowering her down into the water, _definitely_ not cringing at the sight of the crimson seep in and mix with the once-clear water, he let his own garments fall to the ground and he joined the girl in the tub.

If it was any other teenaged pair in the same situation, it most definitely would have been awkward. The feel of bare skin-on-skin and the wet heat of the water and the steam would probably have led to other actions, because it was a girl and a boy, and they were teenagers, and they were clothless in a tub with no parents home.

But this was Kozue and Aloli, and it was different.

There were times for those electrifying sensations and urges and right now was not one of them. As Kozue's hand grabbed the white bar of soap on the ledge of the tub and began to glide it over Aloli's skin, knowing the soap on the open wounds would sting but also knowing that they had to be cleaned, Aloli only relaxed under his touch, leaning back against his chest. She didn't focus on exactly _where_ his hand was, or _oh, move your hand just a little more to the left, yes, right there --_ or anything of the sort. And as he continued, Kozue whispered into Aloli's ear to make sure she stayed awake and didn't slip into unconsciousness. He didn't let his mind wander to what sensitive part of her body his hand was carressing, or how the brunette's back was pressed right up against his front and that she was letting her guard down completely.

No such heated musings took place in either of their minds, only warm and comforting ones as they were just happy that if they had to be in such a situation, it was with each other.

Because this was love, and lust was not needed at the moment.


	3. 03 : Holding Hands

**The 50 Themes Challenge  
**. By Moofy .  
_Aloli xx Kozue_

_A/N: And this 3rd one shall finish up this first deadline :U. Then I can relax until its another day right before the next deadline for the next 3 drabbles so I can hurry my ass up again because as I've found out, I work best under pressure xDD. No comedy in this one really. Just pure fluff. I need to get my funny bone working here, 'cause having so much works without any laughs is a bit frightening for me ;. Ah well. Enjoy!_

.--.--.--.__

**03 : Holding Hands**

The setting sun lit the whole town in warm pastels, making the ocean look like liquid pinks and purples, while the sand appeared more orange than yellow. Amongst the grains of sand, still warm from the day's sun beating on them, Aloli layed with her arms behind her head, watching the world's source of heat sink below the watery horizon. Letting her toes curl into the sand, her own softly-illuminated face smiled. She loved watching sunsets on the beach.

Not too long later, she felt the presence of her partner higher up on the shore. It was like this almost every day. Aloli came to the beach to watch and sunset, and Kozue would always end up finding her there, because finding her one day not being there would be just plain odd. And like every other day, he would keep his distance slightly, waiting for a signal as to whether she wanted him there, or to be alone. And so, he waited.

Aloli raised her hand up, motioning him to come over. He complied. Laying next to her on the sand, there was silence for a while. Just by looking at her, Kozue could already tell she was thinking deeply on something. If she wasn't going to spit it out soon, he would have to prod her at least a little; she had a problem with keeping her problems in.

"Kozue," she started, sounding unsure of herself at first, eyes refusing to leave the sinking ball that was the sun. "What happens if one of us dies?"

He was taken aback by the question, to say the least. Vaguely wondering what got her mind on that track, Kozue joined his gaze with Aloli's. "Well, if one of us did die, the other will just have to live on and be as happy as they can with what they still have."

Aloli frowned and looked over at him. "But--"

"Don't worry," Kozue chuckled, tone softer as closed his own eyes. Taking one arm from underneath his head, he felt around the sand blindly for a moment before finding Aloli's hand and entwining his with hers. "We'll always be together."

Aloli instantly brightened up, taking one last look at the beautiful sight (and she wasn't talking about the sunset) before shutting her own green orbs, smiling as they both dozed off, holding hands.


End file.
